


Ace of Emotion

by charming_barnes



Series: The Tarot Series [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, John Green Books, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, bookstore owner Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_barnes/pseuds/charming_barnes
Summary: Bucky was unbelievably bored. Literally no one had came into his bookstore all day. It was 3 p.m.Resting his chin on his hand, Bucky absently spun his chair in half circles, staring at the wood grain in his desk. Huh, he had never noticed that the grain looked like a cat before. Cute.The bell above the door jingled and Bucky startled, looking up.In the doorway stood a guy that made Bucky believe in love at first sight. Is that cheesy, he wondered? Definitely. Does he care? Not really.Based on the tarot card Ace of Emotion, which reads: This cherub is announcing that a wonderful new emotional experience is coming into your life. You may meet someone new who makes your heart flutter, or your current relationship will experience a reawakening. It’s also possible that your intuitive abilities will be greatly increased by your open heart.





	Ace of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the card Ace of Emotion from Doreen Virtue's Guardian Angels tarot deck. It doesn't have the same suits or cards as a typical deck.

_ This cherub is announcing that a wonderful new emotional experience is coming into your life. You may meet someone new who makes your heart flutter, or your current relationship will experience a reawakening. It’s also possible that your intuitive abilities will be greatly increased by your open heart.  _

 

Bucky was unbelievably bored. Literally no one had came into his bookstore all day. It was 3 p.m. 

 

Resting his chin on his hand, Bucky absently spun his chair in half circles, staring at the wood grain in his desk. Huh, he had never noticed that the grain looked like a cat before. Cute. 

 

The bell above the door jingled and Bucky startled, looking up.

 

In the doorway stood a guy that made Bucky believe in love at first sight. Is that cheesy, he wondered? Definitely. Does he care? Not really.

 

Bucky’s chin slipped out of his hand as he sat up straighter, admiring the light stubble dusting the man’s perfect jawline, and the ocean blue eyes looking around the store. 

 

‘And, god, those  _ shoulders _ ,’ Bucky thought appreciatively. Is it weird to love someone’s shoulders? He really didn’t care. Not when said shoulders are as broad as the doorway they’re standing in.

 

The doorway where the man was still watching Bucky watch him. Um.

 

“Hi! Welcome to Bibliophiles Anonymous,” Bucky finally said. “Can I help you with anything?”

 

“Yeah, actually, I’m looking for  _ Turtles All the Way Down _ by John Green,” the man said.

 

Bucky hummed and started to walk around the counter. “Good choice,” he said. “Not what I would’ve guessed, though.”

 

The man laughed. “What would you expect me to be looking for?”

 

“I don’t know. Just not John Green,” Bucky said, scanning the Young Adult Fiction shelves. “Not that I’m judging, though. I love this book.”

 

Having located the book, Bucky pulled it off the shelf and handed it to the man. “I’m Bucky, by the way,” he said, holding out a hand.

 

The man took his hand and smiled. “Steve,” he said. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Staring into Steve’s perfectly blue eyes, Bucky said “yeah, you too.”

 

They realised at the same time they were still gripping each other’s hands, and quickly stepped away, a light blush on Bucky’s face. 

 

“So,” Bucky said. “John Green?”

 

Which was maybe not the best thing he could have said in this situation, but to be fair he was a little distracted. 

 

“Yeah, his books are a bit of a guilty pleasure,” Steve said, one hand going to the back of his neck. “I know it’s stupid.”

 

“Hey, why is everything enjoyed by young girls suddenly not valid?” Bucky asked. “He’s an excellent author.” 

 

Steve laughed. “Good point,” he said. 

 

They walked back to the counter together so that Steve could actually buy the book. Bucky took an extra long time ringing him up, even going so far as to count his change back incorrectly so he had an excuse to talk to Steve longer. Finally, he couldn’t really drag it out any longer, so he handed Steve the bag with his book in it reluctantly. 

 

“You  _ might _ want to check the inside front cover of that book when you get home,” Bucky said.

 

Steve raised one (perfect) eyebrow as he glanced down into the bag. “Is that so?” he asked.

 

“Well, you never know, there could be a surprise waiting there for you,” Bucky said, and then cringed.

 

“Really? Could it be the phone number of one cute librarian?” Steve teased.

 

Bucky shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

 

Now Steve looked confused, and a little disappointed. “Well, I’ll be seeing you around?”

 

“I sure hope so,” Bucky said.

 

Twenty minutes later, Bucky’s phone buzzed with a text. He looked up from  _ Looking for Alaska _ with tears in his eyes. Yeah, he just got to that part. Yes, he’s crying over a John Green book. Fight me.

 

FROM: Unknown Number (3:37 p.m.)

i thought you said there was no cute librarian’s number in the front of my book?

 

Bucky smiled as he read the text before typing out a reply and saving Steve’s number to his phone. 

 

TO: Steve (3:38 p.m.)

technically i am not a librarian

 

FROM: Steve (3:38 p.m.)

seriously 

 

TO: Steve (3:39 p.m.)

i mean ya i’m just a bookstore owner. i didn’t go to librarian school

 

FROM: Steve (3:41 p.m.) 

i thought you weren’t giving me your number :(

 

TO: Steve (3:42 p.m.)

were you surprised

 

FROM: Steve (3:42 p.m.)

yes? 

 

TO: Steve (3:43 p.m.)

well then i have succeeded

 

FROM: Steve (3:45 p.m.)

whatever 

so

are you busy this weekend?

 

Bucky ignored the flutter in his stomach and fought back a smile as he replied.

 

TO: Steve (3:50 p.m.)

not that i know of

what’s up?

 

FROM: Steve (3:52 p.m.)

would you maybe want to go get lunch or soemthing on saturday?

 

TO: Steve (3:52 p.m.)

are you asking me on a date?

 

Bucky watched the three dots that showed that Steve was typing appear and disappear a couple times. Then the bell above the door rang, and Bucky had to get up and help the lady that walked in. She took an agonizingly long time, especially since Bucky could hear his phone vibrate from its spot on the counter. He tried to be polite, but also helped the lady as quickly as possible so he could get back to his phone. It’s his store, he can do what he wants.

 

Finally, Bucky sat down to see a text from Steve waiting for him.

 

FROM: Steve (3:55 p.m.)

would you say yes if i was?

 

TO: Steve (4:10 p.m.)

well, yeah

 

FROM: Steve (4:10 p.m.)

then yes i am

 

TO: Steve (4:11 p.m.)

it’s a date

**Author's Note:**

> I started this literally a week ago, and then I got sick and couldn't finish it :( but tbh it wouldn't look the same if i had written it a week ago so whatever


End file.
